Office Space
by Busman's Holiday
Summary: It was becoming a daily occurrence to be called into the office and to be shoved against the shut door. There was always something Brendan needed a word about and with a flick of his eyes and a quiet "Stephen?" he knew where he was wanted.


**Office Space**

It was becoming a daily occurrence to be called into the office and to be shoved against the shut door. There was always something Brendan needed a word about and with a flick of his eyes and a quiet "Stephen?" he knew where he was wanted.

Today it was something about a delivery query. Brendan's frame stood in the doorway, head tilted low so his dark eyes drove straight through the lunch time gathering. Brendan's eyes skimmed past the Chester ladies with their beautifully sculpted hair and manicures, they sipped wine and made flirty glances towards him.

"I'll just mind the bar by myself then shall I?" Rhys said. He huffed as he flicked a lager bottle top off with the opener.

"And that's what pay you for isn't it?" Brendan replied. His faced switched into a sharp glare directed at Rhys. "Stephen?" He retreated back into his office and closed the door.

Ste left the damp cloth on the bar and gave an apologetic shrug to Rhys. He physically slowed down his stride as he made his way to the office. He pressed his hands together, wringing the anticipation out of them.

As he entered, Brendan pierced him with his hard gaze, approaching him with a swagger. He reached past Ste's shoulder and clicked the door into place, thrusting a key into the lock. Ste stood still, bruises had taught him to do or say nothing until Brendan had commanded.

Squaring up to him, Brendan brushed his roughly shaven jaw against Ste's face, the low growls at the back of his throat breathed hot air against his ear. He drew back, taking Ste's face in his hands and staring hungrily into his young, submissive eyes.

He took him roughly by the hood on his Chez Chez zip-up, dragging him over to the desk. Ste gave in willingly as Brendan pressed his mouth against him, leaving harsh scratches of his facial hair as he became more impatient with every mouthful of the boy.

Ste stumbled into balance as Brendan pulled suddenly away. Sometimes a brief fix was all Brendan wanted and he would throw Ste out with the greatest disdain for having not predicted that was all he wanted. Other times Brendan expected a whole lot more and he would grow increasingly frustrated if Ste hadn't surrendered to his every request.

Brendan sat on the edge of the desk, legs slightly apart, as he leant back on the palms of his hands. Ste bit into his lip as he looked round the office awkwardly. It was a situation which he would gladly fill with bubbling meaningless chat, but Brendan had made it clear in the past he liked little above silence. Taking looks from his fidgeting hands back to Brendan's face, he lost count the number of times he had attempted to work him out.

Watching as Brendan stretched his neck for a second, Ste took a cautious step forward. His boss before him held an intense expression of expectation. His mouth smirked and his eyebrows flicked up. He reached out, his fingers sliding up under the hem of Ste's hoodie and hooking themselves under the waistband of his trousers.

Brendan pulled him forward into the space between his thighs. He released his grip, skimming his hands over Ste's narrow hips until his fingers pressed firmly into the top of Ste's buttocks. Slowly Ste eased forward into a kiss. He rested his palms on Brendan's chest, fingers touching the dark hair exposed by his open-necked shirt.

It took Brendan mere seconds to take possession of the kiss. He sucked hard on Ste's top lip, tearing their mouths open again when the vigour took him. The direction of the kiss was entirely of his orchestration, it was only him to decide if he was going to bite, if they were to go faster or slower. Briefly he ran his tongue across Ste's before pulling away and eyeing him intently.

"You've got five minutes Stephen, you better be quick." He freed one of hands to open his trousers and indicated with his eyes the direction Ste was to take. "On your knees."

He had been quick to learn, that first time. It was obvious to him that Brendan liked having him serving him on his knees as much as he liked being sucked off. They'd done it once with the door unlocked, Brendan sat at the desk and Ste under it. He'd banged his head on the underside of the desk but Brendan came quicker than ever, the dangerous thrill making them both tremble.

Ste enjoyed a rare tender caress of his cheek, giving an eye-glittering smile and complied, letting Brendan loom above him.

Brendan pushed up his jacket sleeves, giving a shaky sigh as Ste wrapped his lips around his cock. Immediately Brendan took a fistful of the boy's hair, closing his eyes and listening to the rhythmic, hot, wet sounds.

His breathy words of encouragement were those of a boss. _Good. Good. That's it Stephen. Keep going._ Ste didn't need much persuasion and no instruction. He was the perfect boy for the job, unquestioning, inexperienced.

He could feel himself coming, with a hand steady on the back of Ste's head and his other making a fist in his mouth, Brendan thrust his hips upwards and released a long grunt.

After a few sharp intakes of breath, Brendan began composing himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. He redressed himself and straightened the front of his shirt. Chewing a fresh piece of gum he took a quick glance at Ste.

"Wipe your mouth," he said. Ste shifted awkwardly on his feet and obliged, wiping his fingers inside his pocket. "Well, back behind the bar then, there's a good lad,"

Ste tried to not let the disappointment show and smartened up his posture. Brendan stood, brushing a few strands of Ste's hair from his forehead, he gave his cheek a little tap.

"Make up a nice excuse, yeah?" Brendan said reaching forward to unlock the door and giving Ste's arse a small squeeze before opening the door and giving him a small push.


End file.
